Fetishes?
by xOwleX
Summary: A conversation turning from fetishes, to addictions, to love. Rated to be safe. Probably should be T. but just to be safe for a certain touchy feely moment of the blonde.


so, I've been in a Cloud and Leon mood lately, hence to why i haven't been updating my first story which is Sora and Riku. When I wrote the Cloud and Leon part in that story I became obsessed. SO! here is my first Cloud and Leon fic. (that is typed up anyway, the others are still in my mind and my journal)

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Disney and its characters, This is PURELY fanmade. and I'm fine with just that!

* * *

><p>Fetishes?<p>

Cloud loved everything about Leon, and Leon was infatuated with everything about Cloud. It was almost like they had a fetish with each other, as everyone else so lightly put it. You would hardly see one without the other on the street, unless one or the other was at work. Cloud would be at Cid's mechanic garage working on motorcycles, and Leon would be at Cid's automotive repair shop across town.

Sora said that Cloud was Leons' fetish and vise versa, but honestly, you don't avoid the person you have been dating for two years. And their relationship was a healthy one too. But they found it strange when Sora told them both earlier that morning to watch a television show on channel forty at eight p.m.

So like they were so politely told to do, at eight o'clock, both were there on their living room couch, Cloud laying down on his back and Leon laying on top of Cloud, face first. Right on the dot, the TV shows title comes on "EXTREME FETISHES".

Funny Sora, funny.

Leon turned to look at his blonde, blue eyed beauty below him, smirk dancing on his lips, "Hey, Cloud."

"Hmm?" was the sole response of his lover.

"What's your fetish?"

Cloud turned to look at his boyfriend, "What? Why would you ask me that?" Cloud chuckled smirking up at Leon.

Leon lifted his weight off of Clouds chest, sitting his upper body up on his elbows, "Well obviously Sora wanted us to watch this show for a reason. Sora, even says it all the time, I'm your fetish and you're mine…supposedly."

"Oh, that's why he wanted us to watch this." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Well Cloud? What do you find so enticing about me to make me your fetish?"

Not letting his boyfriend's suggestive smile go unnoticed, Cloud snaked his hands up his boyfriends' sides under his shirt and down to the hem of his dark blue plaid pajama pants, "Well, I have fetishes with many things about you." He slyly smirked.

Leon, smile still plastered to his handsome face, leaned down to Cloud's ear, "any examples?" he said, making sure to blow hot breath in Cloud's ear.

Cloud moaned and suckled on Leon's collar bone, moving one of the hands on Leon's hem to the front of his pants, slowly rubbing against the brunette's groin, sneaking a finger in the opening in the pajama pants, feeling him.

Leon grunted and shut his eyes tightly, loving the feeling.

"One example, your dick." Cloud said, slowly kissing his way up Leon's neck, making Leon face him to get access to his mouth which even though Cloud initiated the kiss, the older male, quickly took over.

In between the heated kisses, Cloud whispered things he found addicting about the brunette.

Kiss.

"Your body."

Kiss.

"Your heat"

Lick

"Ahh" Cloud gasped at Leons tongue licked up his neck, "mmm~your mouth"

Nip-Leon paused.

"Ah, hey, why'd you stop?" Cloud panted, breathless from the heated make out session and Leon's assaults with his mouth.

Leon leaned back on clouds pelvis, "Aren't you curious as to what I find addicting about you?" He smirked.

Cloud was never good with his romantic and emotional side, it was there, no doubt about that, but he just couldn't say it. But Cloud was fine with saying physical things, because nothing was really attached to those. So Leon, being the kind and thoughtful boyfriend that he is to Cloud, stopped the stoic blonde before he became too uncomfortable.

"Oh, um sure," Cloud opened his half lidded eyes a little more to make sure he was fully listening.

Leon went back down, slowly making his way up Clouds torso, "Well," Leon raised his eyes, making eye contact with the mako infused orbs of his lover. He moved his hands around Cloud's ass that was currently clad in a light grey pair of pajama pants.

"Your ass." Cloud blushed, looking away.

Leon moved his hand up underneath Clouds black sleep shirt, caressing the blondes abs, feeling them flex underneath his touch.

Leon rubbed his fingers lightly over Clouds nipples, teasing the younger man, Cloud moaned, arching into the brunettes touch. The brunette (agonizingly slow) raked his nails back down Clouds chest. "Your abs."

Leon took Clouds cheek in his hand and connected their lips. It was a sensual and sweet kiss, not heated like their previous one but it was still filled with an overdose of intensity and passion.

During the kiss, Leon softly thread his fingers into Clouds soft blond feathery locks. He broke away from the kiss just barely inches apart above his partners face. "Your hair," he smirked. Coming in for another kiss, he lightly ran his thumbs over Clouds eyelids, "Your eyes."

Cloud smiled.

"Your smile." Leon said, noticing the blonde's facial expression.

Cloud was blushing with embarrassment. Why was Leon saying all of these sensual things? They've been going out for two years now and have said plenty of romantic things to each other….just not often. It always embarrassed Cloud when Leon would flatter him.

Leon replaced his smirk with a sincere smile.

"I love everything about you Cloud. Your laugh, your quirks," Leon chuckled, " I love it when you think I'm asleep whenever you get home late from work and you tuck my hair back behind my ear," Leon looked down at his embarrassed lover, "I also love it how you get worked up and embarrassed over the littlest things. If I could write a book about all the things I love about you, I would. I love you Cloud."

Cloud almost wanted to cry, okay, so he _did_ want to cry, there were little damp spots at the edge of his eyes, but he would never allow himself to cry, especially in a moment like this. Cloud slowly lifted himself up and placed a chaste kiss on Leon's lips. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud in a tight embrace, as did Cloud with Leon, "I love you too, Leon."

Cloud started to laugh when he felt a tear drip from one of his eyes.

Leon leaned back up to see what was so funny, only to see Cloud wipe away at his eyes to prevent more tears with the back of his hand, then smiled back up at Leon.

Cloud has never smiled this much probably in his whole life.

"What's wrong?" Leon askes, noticing Cloud's wet eyes.

"You," Cloud chuckled, placing his left hand on his boyfriends cheek, "are so cheesy."

* * *

><p>okay...so this was totally random. ^^ but i would still love to get reveiws! and i apologize if my use of plural s's was incorrect. those have always been a challenge for me.<p> 


End file.
